Live to Ride Another Day
by rororogers
Summary: Ike survives the gunshot and his near death experience causes several of the riders to confess things they had been keeping quiet. Ike/Emily and eventually Buck/Lou. rAted T for language and some adult themes, nonexplicit
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own The Young Riders or any of the characters. I'm just taking them for a ride for my enjoyment.**

**A/N: This is my take on what could have happened if Ike had survived the gunshot wound. I hope everybody enjoys it. **

The sound of the gun shots filled the air as the Pony Express riders cried out to their friend who fell out of the doorway of the saloon, a gunshot wound to his torso. His girlfriend Emily dropping to her knees beside him. "Ike, please Ike don't die," she cried out. Running Buck Cross, better known as Buck, fell to his knees next to his friend who was like a brother. Buck picked Ike up with the help of the rest of their small 'family' and ran with him to the doctor. The man that had shot Ike laid dead on the floor of the saloon, Ike had killed the man that had murdered Emily's father before he could kill her, and he had taken the bullet meant for her.

* * *

><p>Emily sat in a rocking chair outside the doctor's office. The young riders were all standing around waiting, Buck was pacing, he didn't know what he would do if he lost Ike. After the day that Ike had jumped into a fight in his defense they had been the best of friends, but their bond went deeper than that, they were brothers if not by birth, but by choice. They both had lost too many people, been treated as freaks. Ike because he was bald and mute, from a childhood sickness; and Buck because he was half-Kiowa and half-white, he belonged in neither world. The only place they had found they belonged was with the Pony Express; here they had found a family. Ike had found love with Emily, if he pulled through this Buck was sure they would marry. Buck though he was in love, the woman he loved did not know; Buck wasn't sure if he should say anything or not, she had other choices after all, why would she want him.<p>

They had been waiting for what seemed like days to Buck, but in truth it had only been an hour when the doctor finally came out wiping his bloody hands on a white cloth. "How is he doc?" Teaspoon Hunter asked. Teaspoon was the station master of the Pony Express station in Rock Creek and also the town Marshall, but he was also like an adoptive father of all the 'boys' that worked for him. The doctor shook his head sadly, "I've got the bullet out, but he has lost a lot of blood, and now he has a high fever. If he breaks the fever, I think he will pull through. He's young and strong, but if not, I'm not sure he will make it. It's just a waiting game now." Buck stopped in front of the doctor and asked, "Can we see him?" The doctor looked around at all of the young man's friends and could see the genuine care and concern they had for each other, "Yes, but one at a time and for only a few minutes. He needs all the rest he can get." Teaspoon walked up to Buck, "You go ahead son, he needs you now."

Buck walked slowly into the sick room where Ike laid, taking his hat into his hands he sat next to his fallen friend who looked at him when he sat, and tried to give him a smile, but he was so weak. "Ike, do you when remember when we promised each other that we would always take care of the other. I need you to remember that, you have to fight Ike. I'm going to do all I can to help you, but you have to fight don't give up on me brother." Ike looked at his friend; the tears flowing down his face, Ike had never seen the strong Indian cry before. He knew that Buck would take it the hardest if he didn't make it, "I'm not going anywhere Buck. I have to take care of you and now Emily" Ike signed to his friend. Buck grasped his hand and squeezed, "I'm holding you too that Ike." Buck got up to leave, but Ike stopped him. "I want to see Emily," he signed. Buck gave Ike a small smile and nodded.

When he walked out the door, Buck quickly brushed the tears away but not before Lou saw them. Lou was the woman Buck loved with all his heart, but only those in their small family knew she was a girl, everybody else thought she was just one of the boys who rode for the Pony Express. She caught Buck's eye and he held it for a minute before breaking away. Standing in front of Emily he said to her, "He wants to see you now." Emily looked up and nodded, this was all her fault if she had not gone after Neville Ike wouldn't be in that room dying. Buck could sense her thoughts, "He's not going to die Emily, Ike's a fighter, and he won't leave us." Emily got up and went inside. Buck looked around at his family before running off to do the only thing he could think of to save his friend. He had to pray to the spirits. He could hear the others call after him, all of them but Lou. The fact that Lou didn't try to stop him made him think that maybe she understood him better than the others, or it could be she just didn't care about him at all, that thought hurt. Buck reached the stable and quickly mounted his horse, not even bothering to put a saddle on it. Racing away to the prairie where he would pray to the spirits to spare Ike.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the rest of the riders were still sitting on the porch at the doctor's waiting to see Ike. Cody finally brought up what everybody was thinking, "She sure has been in there awhile." Teaspoon looked around at his 'boys' he knew they needed to see Ike, "I'll go see what's going on". A few minutes later he came back out, "Lou, boys ya'll best come on in here." The small family got to their feet and went into the sick room to Ike. They had been expecting the worst, but Ike was sitting up in bed, the bandage around his chest freshly changed, with a smile on his face. The doctor looked over at them and smiled, "I can't explain it, one minute I thought for sure he was a goner and now, his fever is gone and his color is coming back. I think he is going to be just fine." There were several shouts for joy at that announcement. The boys all teased Ike for scaring them like that; he took it all in good fun. But as he scanned the faces around him, he saw that his best friend was missing, the smile slipping from his face he signed, "Where is Buck?" "I think I know Ike, I'll go get him," Lou said quickly before anybody could say anything. "Thank you Lou." Ike signed, before Lou kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad you are going to be alright Ike." With that she raced out the door to go get Buck.<p>

Lou found him about an hour later, still praying to the spirits, the tears streaming down his face. Lou knew Buck wouldn't want people to see him like this but she also knew he would want this news. Clearing her throat softly she called, "Buck." Buck immediately quieted his prayers and straighten his back, "He's dead isn't he?" Before she could answer Buck broke down in sobs, walking to him quickly she put her arms around him, "No Buck, Ike isn't dead. He was sitting up and smiling when I left to find you. The doctor says he is going to be just fine. Your prayers worked Buck." Buck looked up at the women holding him, not even bothering to wipe his face of the tears, "He's alive? He's going to be fine?" Lou smiled and nodded, Buck was so happy he did something Lou would never have expected; he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

Lou, surprised by his actions, quickly pushed him away. "Lou, I'm sorry I should not have done that. I don't know what came over me," Buck apologized quickly. Lou looked into his brown eyes so full of mystery, in them she saw that she had hurt him by pushing him away. Lou had never wanted to hurt Buck, he had always been such a good friend to her, she had just been surprised by his actions; he was always so reserved in his behavior. As Buck started to move away from her Lou stopped him and brought his mouth back to hers. Her arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers tangling in his long dark hair; Buck's arms around her back tightened one of his hands moved to the back of her head as he deepened their kiss. When they finally broke apart because they needed air Lou pulled away, "Ike is waiting on you." Buck gave her a crooked grin, "yeah" he said, he knew Lou wasn't ready for what he wanted to tell her, she may never be, but he was determined he would tell her soon. Almost losing Ike had showed him that life was too short and there were no guarantees of tomorrow. Buck quickly mounted his horse and together he and Lou went back to town and Ike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Ike had been shot; he was finally back home with the boys. Everybody was thrilled that Ike was doing so well, he still wasn't taking any of the runs, but he was able to manage a few chores around the station. Ike and Emily had gotten even closer during this time, and she was supposed to be coming to dinner tonight; Ike had a special surprise for her but he needed the advice of a female, spotting Lou by the stables he went to join her.

"Hey Ike, how are you doing today?" Lou asked her silent friend. "Much better, I'm almost ready for a ride," Ike signed. "Lou can I ask you something?" Lou looked at her friend, "sure Ike you can ask me anything, you know that." Ike quickly looked around before pulling something from his pocket and showing it to Lou. In his hand he held a small silver ring; at its center was a small ruby stone. Lou looked at it and smiled, "its beautiful Ike is it for Emily?" Ike nodded. "I think she will like it, are you planning on asking her to marry you tonight?" Again Ike nodded, "I'm not sure how to do this Lou; she still can't read my signs to well." Lou patted Ike on the shoulder, "I think if you get down on your knee and show her the ring, she will get the message. Although you might not want to do it in front of the guys, they will probably give you a hard time." Ike smiled his thanks and quickly hugged her before putting the ring back in his pocket. Lou shook her head laughing inside, as Ike ran away from her before the guys saw him.

* * *

><p>After supper that night, Ike took Emily for a walk outside, stopping in front of the corral he looked at Emily. Emily was looking at him and smiling. It was now or never thought Ike, pulling the ring from his pocket he got down on one knee and held the ring out to her. Emily watched as Ike went down on his knee and showed her the ring; he didn't have to say a word she knew what it was he was asking. "Oh Ike it's beautiful, are you asking me to be your wife Ike?" Ike nodded and tried to get her to take the ring. Emily smiled as she said, "Yes, I will marry you Ike." The smile that stretched across his face looked like it could have split it in two, he slipped the ring on her finger and stood; drawing Emily into his arms he kissed her soundly. They could hear the catcalls and whistles from inside the bunkhouse; apparently they had not gone far enough. The guys had been watching the whole time. Breaking apart they looked over at the bunkhouse and laughed when they saw all the faces pressed against the glass.<p>

The two lovers went back inside to their friends, receiving many congratulations, Ike getting many slaps on the back and quite a few good natured jokes at his expense. Ike took it all in stride; the only one not poking fun at him besides the girls was Buck. Ike wondered what was on his friend's mind. After he took Emily home, he was determined to find out what was going on with Buck. Finding his friend by the corral watching the horses, he tapped him on the shoulder. Buck turned to look at him, "congratulations Ike, Emily is a good woman. I'm glad you found someone to love you for you." Ike could see the sadness in Buck's eyes, "Is that what's wrong Buck? You're afraid that you won't find someone who will love you?" Buck sighed, "No and yes. I don't know Ike. I'm more afraid that if I say anything I will lose a good friend." Ike looked at Buck confused for a second before it dawned on him what was wrong with Buck, "You're in love with Lou aren't you," Ike signed. Buck smirked slightly, "Yes. I know she and the Kid aren't together anymore but I think they still love each other. I know I should tell her, but I don't want ruin our friendship. I'm actually surprised I haven't already done that." Ike looked at him confused, "What do you mean Buck?" Ike signed to his friend. Buck flashed Ike a crooked smile, "When she came to tell me that you were going to be fine, I was so happy, I kissed her." Ike grinned, "Did she kiss you back?" "Well not at first, she pushed me away to start with, but after I apologized she just looked into my eyes and she kissed me back." The grin on Ike's face got bigger, "I think you should tell her Buck; it sounds to me like she is at least attracted to you. She deserves to know." Buck nodded, he knew Ike was right, he just hoped he wasn't about to do something really stupid.

**A/N: I know that was a short chapter. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I want to move things right along, so some of the chapters may be a little on the short side. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Buck had planned on talking to Lou, but he didn't get the chance. Teaspoon sent him on an overnight run; it would be two days before he would see her again. The day that Buck was due to return, Kid decided it was time for him and Lou to settle things between them. He caught her alone in the barn. "Lou I wanted to talk to you," he said coming up behind her as she brushed down her horse. "What about Kid?" Lou asked without turning to look at him.

Kid grabbed Lou's shoulder and forced her to turn and look at him, "About us Lou." Lou looked Kid dead in the eye, "I thought we had already settled that subject Kid, we decided to go our separate ways remember." "No you decided that, I wanted to marry you. I still do Lou; I've never stopped loving you." Kid told Lou just before he moved in to kiss her. Lou pushed him back, "Kid, stop. We've been through this before; I'm not ready for marriage. I don't know if I ever will be." Kid refused to step back, "Lou if you're just not ready for marriage that is no reason why we can't be together. I can wait. I just want to be with you Lou. I love you." Lou looked into his face and say that he was sincere, at one time she was in love with the Kid, but now she just didn't know. "Kid I don't know, I think it would be best if we just stayed friends. I know you want to marry eventually, and right now I can't say if I'll ever want to marry you." Kid wasn't about to take no for an answer, so he did the only thing he could think of that might change Lou's mind, he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Buck had just returned from his run and was leading his horse into the barn when he spotted them. Neither was aware of his presence, he heard Lou tell Kid that she just wanted to be friends but the Kid apparently was hard of hearing because he kissed her. Buck was just about to say something when Lou put her arms around Kid's neck and kissed him back. Buck felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He knew he should leave but his feet were rooted to the spot. When the two broke apart Lou saw Buck. The look on his face made her feel like she had just killed his best friend. "Buck" was all she could say before he mounted his horse and rode off. "Buck!" Lou shouted after him, but it was of no use, he didn't stop.<p>

Lou rounded on the Kid, "Damn it Kid, why couldn't you just take no for an answer. Why did you have to go and kiss me?" "You kissed me back Lou!" shouted Kid, "I don't know what is going on with Buck, but you're mine Lou!" Lou turned on him and punched him right in the face, "I don't belong to you Kid. I don't belong to anybody. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the better. And if you ever kiss me again I'll shoot you." Kid watched Lou storm out of the barn from where he was on the barn floor. For a girl, Lou sure packed a hell of a punch. Kid rubbed his jaw and got to his feet. That had not gone the way he expected.

* * *

><p>Lou, still furious with Kid, went to talk to Rachel. "Rachel! She yelled as she entered the house. Rachel looked up from where she was mending one of Jimmy's shirts. "Lou? What's wrong honey?" Rachel asked when she saw the look on her face. Lou walked over to where Rachel was sitting and plopped down next to her. "Men." That one word said it all. Rachel tried to hide her smile, "What about them Lou?" "Why do they have to be so damn infuriating?" Lou asked her. "Because they can be. Why don't you just tell me what happened." Rachel said, knowing that something must have happened to get Lou this riled up. Lou let out a big sigh, "I don't know Rachel. I was in the barn brushing down my horse when Kid came in wanting to talk. He wanted us to get back together. When I told him I thought we were better off as friends, he kissed me and I kissed him back. When we broke apart I saw Buck, he had seen us. Rachel you should have seen the look on his face. It was the same one he had when he thought Ike was going to die. He took off, I called out to him, but he didn't stop. Then I yelled at Kid for kissing me. He said that I was his. That made me so mad I punched him. I told him I would shoot him the next time he tried to kiss me."<p>

Rachel had kept silent while Lou told her story. The wheels in her head turning. "Lou what do you think was wrong with Buck. Has he given you any indication he cares for you beyond friendship?" Lou blushed at the memory, "He's never said anything but when I told him that Ike was going to be fine he kissed me. And if the look on his face just now in the barn is any indication, I think he does care for me." Rachel nodded her head, "How do you feel about Buck, Lou? Why did you get so mad at Kid after you realized Buck had seen the two of you?" Lou shook her head and closed her eyes for a second before looking at Rachel, "I don't know Rachel. I'm so confused. When Kid and I were together, I knew I loved him. When he kissed me I felt some of those feelings rise up again, that's why I kissed him back. But the look on Buck's face, it just about killed me Rachel. I just don't understand what's going on with me."

"Tell me something Lou, is Kid and Buck the only two men you've kissed." Rachel asked. Lou gave a small laugh, "No Jimmy kissed me once too. He's a pretty good kisser but that's just asking for trouble." "I can imagine." Rachel quipped, "So did Jimmy's and Buck's kisses make you feel anything different than when Kid kisses you?" Lou thought a minute, "Well as I said, Jimmy is a good kisser and I enjoyed kissing him, but I didn't feel any kind of emotional connection if that's what you're asking." "What about Buck?" Rachel asked thinking she might already know. "Well to be honest at first I was just so shocked that he had kissed me that I just pushed him away. He apologized right away too. But as I looked into his eyes, I saw pain in them, pain I had put there by pushing him away. Without even thinking about it, I kissed him. I don't know Rachel, the kiss was different than anything I had shared with Kid, not bad just confusing." "In what way Lou?" Rachel asked the young woman. "Whenever Kid kisses me, it makes me feel good, I enjoy it, but there is always this voice at the back of my head that screams at me. It tells me to stop; I'm not ready for this. I don't want to settle. When I kissed Buck, I didn't hear that voice. Buck didn't hold anything back, and neither did I. Kid and I would always hold back with each other. What do you think that means Rachel?"

Rachel smiled and put her arm around Lou's shoulders, "I can't tell you that Lou, but I think if you look inside your heart, you'll know. Come on upstairs, I'll get a bath ready for you. I think tonight you need to be the woman you are." Lou smiled as Rachel lead her upstairs, "What about Buck, I think someone should go after him." "Don't worry Lou, I'll send Ike after him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Rachel had gotten Lou's bath ready she went in search of Ike. She found him in the bunkhouse reading. "Ike, I need you to do something for me." Ike looked up at Rachel in question. "I need you to go find Buck. He rode off earlier today upset; I'm pretty sure you're the only one he will listen to." Ike signed, "What happened to make him upset?" Rachel looked around to make sure nobody was listening, "He walked in on Kid and Lou kissing." Rachel could see that Ike looked mad so she held up her hands, "Hang on a second, let me finish." Ike nodded for her to continue. "Well when they broke apart, Lou saw Buck standing there before he got on his horse and rode away. She tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. Anyway she got so mad at Kid for kissing her she punched him and threatened to shoot him if he ever tried that again. And then came to talk to me." Ike looked at Rachel, "Why did she get mad at Kid?" Rachel smiled, "Because he made her hurt Buck, something she never wanted to do. I believe that Lou is in love with Buck, she just doesn't realize it yet. And I'm pretty sure Buck loves Lou. Am I right Ike?" Ike grinned when he heard that, "I'll go find him" he signed. Rachel smiled at Ike, "Hurry up; I've got a surprise planned for Buck and Lou tonight at supper."

Ike nodded his head, and went to saddle his horse. It didn't take him long to find Buck, there were only so many places he would go when he was upset. "What are you doing here Ike?" Buck said when his friend approached him. "Rachel sent me for you. She said you were upset." Ike signed. "Go home Ike. I don't feel like company right now." Buck told his friend, although he really didn't want to be alone. "Rachel told me what happened Buck. She also said that after you rode off Lou punched Kid for kissing her, and something about threating to shoot him." Ike signed. Buck laughed at that, "Yeah that sounds like Lou alright." But why did she kiss him back in the first place, Buck thought to himself. "Buck, come on back with me. Rachel is planning something special for dinner; it would hurt her feelings if you didn't come." Ike signed, not telling him that the something special was for him and Lou.

Buck got to his feet, "Alright, only because I don't want to hurt Rachel." But really he just wanted to find out why Lou had acted that way after he left. Did it mean she cared for him or did she just not want to be with Kid? There was only one way to find out, he was going to have to tell her the truth about his feelings. Hopefully she won't punch me like she did Kid.

**A/N: I know another really small chapter. I hope everybody is enjoying this story so far. I know some of the characters are a little OOC but remember since Ike didn't die, things are different. Reviews are always welcome and if anybody has a suggestion for the direction of this story let me know, esp. if you have a good idea for what Rachel's surprise could be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so here is a longer chapter, since the last one was so short. I think there will probably end up being about 2 maybe 3 more chapters after this one. Hope everybody enjoys it.**

Chapter 5

Meanwhile back at the station Lou had finished dressing and was heading to the bunkhouse when Jimmy stopped her. "Lou you got a minute?" He asked. "Sure Jimmy what is it?" Lou asked as they went to stand by the corral. "I've just been thinking. Almost losing Ike, made me see that life is too short, not to let people in. You know what I mean?" Jimmy said looking over at Lou. God she's beautiful he thought. "I think so. I know it's opened my eyes to a few things. You and the boys, Teaspoon, and Rachel, ya'll have become family to me. I love all of you so much." Lou said watching the sunset and not Jimmy's face. If she had been she would have realized what was coming.

"You're right Lou, we have become a family. The other guys are like brothers to me, but to be honest I don't love you like a sister." Jimmy said taking Lou's hand causing her to look at him. "What? I don't understand Jimmy." Lou said confused, she had always thought Jimmy cared about her, but after what he just said, she was hurt. "I mean this Lou", Jimmy said gathering Lou in his arms and kissing her. About this time Kid spots them and rushes Jimmy tackling him to the ground.

The ruckus they were making caused the rest of the boys and Rachel to rush outside. Cody and Noah pulled the fighting friends apart. "What is going on here?" Rachel shouted. "Dammit boys haven't I told ya before that I don't want no fighting!" Teaspoon yelled at Kid and Jimmy. Lou burst out in tears, "What is wrong with everybody? Why can't you boys just leave me alone? If I wanted to be with any of you, I would let you know." Jimmy and Kid hung their heads as Lou rushed back into the main house followed by Rachel.

The arrival of Buck and Ike had gone unnoticed by all. Ike seeing the look on his brother's face signed, "She was upset Buck, I don't think she meant you too." Buck just looked at Ike before turning his horse around and going back to the spot he had just left. The rest of the family finally realized Ike and Buck were there when they heard Buck ride away. "What's wrong with him?" Cody asked Ike. Ike pointed towards Jimmy and Kid and then at the house to which Lou had ran. "Damn what is it with you boys and Lou," muttered Teaspoon. "Hold it Ike; are you saying that Buck is in love with Lou too?" Noah asked. Ike nodded his head yes. "Please don't tell me you love Lou too Cody, because I might just go crazy if you say that." Teaspoon said. "Nah, Lou's like a kid sister. I mean don't get me wrong she's great and all, just not my type." Cody said. "Well, that's a relief. At least I don't have to worry about you, Ike, and Noah fighting over Lou." Teaspoon said turning back toward the bunkhouse to eat the supper that Rachel had prepared, Cody, Jessie, Noah, and Ike following. Kid and Jimmy stayed where they were.

"You know we are complete Jackasses", Jimmy said to Kid. "Speak for yourself." Kid said. "Hey I'm not the one who started that fight just now," Jimmy argued back. "No, I guess not. What's wrong with us Jimmy? Why do we keep doing this?" Kid said turning to his friend. "Hell, I don't know. Maybe we just like the challenge. I mean I do love her and I know you do too, but Lou don't want either one of us." Jimmy said with a laugh. "She wanted me at one time. I don't understand what happened." Kid let out a big sigh. "Kid, you wouldn't let Lou be Lou. You kept trying to hold her back, protect her. She doesn't want that. She's too independent for that." Jimmy said putting his arm around Kid's shoulder. Kid smirked, "You're right. I've been a jackass." Kid holding his hand out to Jimmy's for a shake asked, "Friends?" Jimmy smiled shaking his hand, "Always Kid."

* * *

><p>Inside the house Rachel watched Buck ride away. She shook her head sadly before going upstairs to comfort Lou. Knocking softly on the bedroom door Rachel called, "Lou? Honey can I come in?" Lou sniffled before giving a soft yes that Rachel barely heard. Opening the door Rachel spotted Lou sitting by the window watching what was going on in the yard. Rachel joined her. They watched as Ike pointed to Jimmy and Kid, then to the house. A few minutes later they watched as the boys went in to the bunkhouse leaving Kid and Jimmy alone. Afraid that the boys would go at each other again they continued to watch until they shook hands. "Well at least they made up." Lou muttered. "I wonder what Ike was trying to say to them." Lou asked not really expecting an answer.<p>

Rachel looked over at Lou; she knew she had no idea that Buck had been there to witness some of what happened outside. "I think he was telling them why Buck took off again." Lou looked at Rachel in shock, "Buck was here? Oh God, he must have heard what I said to them." Lou burst into tears again. Rachel took the young girl into her arms as she cried. "You know what you're going have to do, don't you Lou?" She said. Lou shook her head no. "You are going have to go to Buck and tell him how you feel. As you told Jimmy and Kid that if you wanted to be with someone you would let that person know." "I don't know if I can Rachel. I just don't know if I can." Lou cried. "When you're ready, you'll know. There is no rush Lou. I don't think Buck is going anywhere. He'll be back soon, you'll see." Rachel told the young girl, while she thought; my surprise will just have to wait.

* * *

><p>Buck sat and watched as Cody and Noah pulled Jimmy and Kid apart. He wondered what the Hell they were fighting about now. Apparently everybody else thought the same thing, since they all pretty much shouted that to them. That's when he heard Lou yell at them. The words coming out of her mouth broke his heart. She didn't want any of them. If she wanted anybody she would have told them. She didn't want him. Ike knowing him so well knew exactly what he was thinking. He tried to tell him she didn't mean him too. Buck didn't listen; he turned his horse around and headed for his place of solace for the second time that day. <em>So much for Rachel's Special Surprise at dinner, so much for dinner period. I should just leave. Ike will be marrying Emily in a couple of weeks and then he will be leaving the Express to work Emily's ranch. He will be busy with his new life. He won't have time for me. Lou doesn't want me, what is the point of staying in a world that I don't belong in. I should just return to the Kiowa. Not until after Ike's wedding, I have to stay for that, but afterwards I'm gone. There is just no point in staying; the Express is going to be ending soon anyways as fast as the telegraph is going up across the country. At least Lou doesn't know that I love her too, I don't think I could stand the humiliation of a face to face rejection.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night after Lou returned to the bunkhouse, she noticed that Buck was still not back, hiding her disappoint she quickly climbed into her bunk above kid's. From her bunk she could look directly at Buck's without anybody noticing. Well at least that is what she thought. Kid and Jimmy said nothing to Lou when she had come in, in fact none of them had, but they all watched her. After she had gotten into her bunk, they all could see that she was looking at Buck's bunk. Ike watching her closely saw a couple tears slip down her cheeks. Ike felt certain she was crying because Buck wasn't there. If Buck could see her now, he would know that she cared for him, was all Ike could think.

The rest of the boys watched her too. They weren't sure if she would start yelling at them again. When she had gotten into her bunk without a word, they realized she was in a lot of pain. Kid and Jimmy felt like heels for putting her through this. Sharing a look with each other and with Cody and Noah, they knew they had to make this up to Lou. How they didn't know, they just know they had to make things right for Lou.

* * *

><p>Lou staring at Buck's empty bunk was unaware of the silent conversation going on around her. All she could focus on was that empty bunk. Lou felt the tears roll down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them off, no point in bringing attention to them. <em>I've hurt him again. Why do I keep doing this to him? I didn't know he was there when I had said that to Jimmy and Kid. I never meant I didn't want him. God why hadn't I realized sooner that it was Buck I loved. It's been Buck all along. Rachel's right I'm going have to be the one to make the move, after tonight there is no way he is going to say anything to me. I hope I'm not wrong in thinking that he loves me.<em> The noise in the bunkhouse eventually quieted as the boys one by one fell to sleep. Lou was the last to drift off into slumber, she had tried to stay awake for Buck but after such an emotional day, she was just too exhausted.

* * *

><p>Buck returned to the bunkhouse well after midnight. He contemplated sleeping in the barn, but figured everybody was already asleep so he should be able to slip in unaware. Buck silently opened the door and stepped into the bunkhouse. He was right, everybody was sound asleep. Risking a glance at Lou's bunk, he saw her sleeping peacefully. Taking a closer step towards her, he could see that she had been crying. He wondered if she was still upset about the events earlier. Knowing he may never get another chance, Buck silently approached Lou's bunk and kissed her softly on the forehead. He watched her sleep for a second longer then went to his bunk and climbed in. He was not aware of the eyes on him, as he rolled away facing the wall, his back to the room.<p>

Kid and Jimmy silently watched as their friend came into the bunkhouse. Since neither of them knew what to say to him, they pretended to be asleep. They watched as he approached Lou and kissed her forehead. As he stood there watching her for a second, they looked at each other. They knew not only did they have to make things right with Lou; they had to make things right with Buck too. Kid got an idea of who could help. He would get the guys together in the morning and tell them his idea. Smiling to himself he went back to sleep. Jimmy didn't miss the look on Kid's face, he knew Kid had gotten an idea and it appeared to be a good one. Jimmy closed his eyes and went back to sleep as well.

**A/N: I know another short chapter. The next one should be longer. I think there will be only 2 more chapters at the most, at least right now. It depends on where the story takes me! Hope everybody is enjoying it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Buck had to go on a run, so Lou did not get a chance to speak to him alone. The other boys were acting strange so she decided that she would go into town for a few personal items she had been meaning to pick up. After she left Kid gathered the guys, Rachel, Teaspoon, and Emily together to discuss his idea.

"Alright Kid, why don't ya tell us, what this is all about?" Teaspoon said once everybody had arrived. "Yeah and how come Lou ain't here?' Jessie added. "Because, this has to be kept secret from Lou and Buck. Look last night me and Jimmy realized what all we put Lou through and we want to make it up to her." Kid said. "Not just Lou, Buck too, because me and Kid were so busy fighting each other over Lou, neither one of us saw that Buck and Lou love each other." Jimmy added. "So anyway I think I've come up with a way to make things right. After what happened last night, I know Buck won't tell Lou how he feels, and I'm not sure if Lou can tell Buck so I got an idea on how we can get the two of them together." Kid said. The others grinned at each other as Kid laid out his plan. Emily and Ike would be the key to the whole thing.

When Lou returned from town she found all of the guys in the barn talking, but as soon as they saw Lou they went silent. Looking at them suspiciously Lou asked, "What are ya'll up to?" "Nothing" they all said at the same time. Lou eyed them, she knew they were up to something, she just didn't know what. Leaving the barn she went to the bunkhouse to get ready for her run, as soon as Buck got back she would be leaving out.

* * *

><p>Buck was exhausted. He had stayed out way too late for an early morning run. He couldn't wait to reach home. Racing into the yard he heard the familiar call of 'rider coming'. He watched as Lou raced out of the bunkhouse and mounted her horse. Galloping towards her he handed off the pouch. "Ride safe Lou!" He called to her. Lou raised her hand in response. Bringing his horse to a stop he dismounted. Ike took the reins and led the horse into the barn. Buck went to get cleaned up before lunch. After lunch he planned on a nice nap. After he was clean he went into the bunkhouse, the others were already in there. They had been talking when he came in, but stopped once they saw him. "What were you talking about?" he asked confused by the sudden stop in conversation. "Nothing" they all said together. Buck knew they were keeping something from him. He looked to Ike, his best friend, his brother, someone he thought he could read like a book. Ike had a complete look of innocence on his face. Buck remembered that look. It was the same one he would put on when they were in the mission school together, after they had played a prank on one of the nuns. Oh yeah the guys were defiantly up to something but what?<p>

* * *

><p>Lou returned later that afternoon from her ride. They guys were still acting strange. She found Buck sitting on the porch watching the other riders, she sat next to him. He looked over at her and gave her that crooked little grin of his. Nodding his head toward their friends he said, "They are up to something." Lou looked over at Buck, "So it's not just me who thinks that. They were acting weird before I left on my run earlier." "You should have seen them at lunch. Ike had that look on his face, that I know means trouble." Buck replied. "What do you think it is?" Lou asked. "I have no idea, but I have a feeling whatever they are planning, we are the ones they are planning on doing it to." Buck told her. Lou looked at him, she knew she should tell him how she felt, but she just couldn't do it with the guys so close by. Buck wished he could tell Lou how he felt, but he didn't want to cause a scene like the one that happened last night. They both let out deep sighs together, which caused them both to crack up laughing.<p>

The guys watching the little exchange smiled. Their plan was already starting to work. Now they just had to keep them in suspense for another week. By that time everything should be perfect for the final step. They just hoped it worked, because Buck had told them before Lou got back that he planned on rejoining his tribe after Ike's wedding. Since Ike would be leaving the Pony Express after he married Emily. They all knew the real reason was that, he didn't want to be around Lou everyday loving her and her not returning it. They knew how Lou felt about Buck but it wasn't their place to tell him. Although, Ike did try to talk him out of leaving, said just because he was getting married and leaving the Express did not mean he was leaving him. Buck didn't say anything. He did ask the guys not to say anything to Lou yet. He knew she may not love him like he loved her, but she thought of him as family. He knew she would be hurt by his leaving, he just didn't see any other option.

* * *

><p>Ike and Emily's wedding was just a week away. The Kid's plan had been put into effect for a whole week. They knew they were driving Lou and Buck crazy, but tonight it would be worth it. Tonight the last step would be put into play. Tonight there was supposed to be a special dinner to celebrate Ike and Emily's wedding. So Rachel talked Lou into wearing a dress, since it was going to be in the main house she could get away with it. Lou thought that sounded like a good idea. After bathing in the upstairs room that Rachel had set up for her, she quickly dressed in her favorite dress. It was the pink and white striped one she bought when she had gone on an overnight run by herself. It was the first dress all the boys had seen her in. She still remembers the expressions on their faces. They had all thought she was beautiful. Coming down the stairs she finally found out what the guys had been up to all week.<p>

* * *

><p>Buck had just finished showering, when the guys yelled at him to hurry up. Pulling his pants back on he entered the bunkhouse to get ready for Ike's special dinner that was to be held in the main house. Ike had already gone to pick up Emily. The others said they were going on over, that he should hurry if he wanted to get anything to eat. Buck just smirked; with Cody here they all would be lucky if they got enough to eat. Taking his time, he dressed. He took off the pants he had just put on and changed into his best pair of buckskin pants. He put on the new shirt he bought, a dark blue that contrasted nicely with his tan skin. Over that he put his customary black vest and medicine pouch. Instead of leaving his hair hanging loose, he pulled it into a tight pony tail. Finally ready he went to the big house, walking in just in time to see Lou coming down the stairs more beautiful than he could say. Their eyes met briefly, before they turned to go into the dining room. When he saw the dining room he knew exactly what the guys had been up to all week.<p>

There was nobody else there. The table was set for two and dinner laid out, with two long taper candles one at each end and a vase of wildflowers in the middle. Staring in shock at the sight before them, they quickly turned to each other, both of them blushing. "I think we have been set up." Lou stammered. Buck grinning slightly, "So it would seem. At least we know what they have been up to all week." "What do you make of all this?" Lou asked not looking at him. "I … I …I don't know" Buck lied; he knew exactly what the guys were doing. They were trying to give them privacy so Buck would spill the beans. "Well, there is no point in letting this food go to waste." Lou said moving into the dining room. Buck followed and pulled Lou's chair out for her, pushing in like a gentleman. Lou smiled her thanks. Buck sat down across from her, and gave her a nervous smile.

They ate in silence. Neither knowing what to say, they tried some small talk but quickly gave it up. Watching from outside, the other were getting frustrated, things were not going according to plan. If they didn't start talking to each other soon, all of this would be a waste of time. They had just finished eating and had moved to the parlor, but they still hadn't said more than a few words to each other. Finally Lou couldn't take any more of the silence. Buck couldn't either. "Buck…" "Lou…" they said at the same time. This caused them to give nervous laughs. "Ladies first" Buck offered.

Lou took a deep breath, "Buck I've got to tell you something, that I'm not sure how you are going to react to." Buck swallowed hard; the only thing she could tell him that he wouldn't like is that she was in love with someone else, "You know you can tell me anything Lou." Lou looked over at her closest friend, his brown eyes staring at her intently, the love she saw shinning in them gave her the courage to say what needed to be said, "Buck, I'm in love with you." Buck just stared at her for a minute not sure he heard her right, "What?" Lou gave a small laugh at the expression on his face, "I love you Buck." Lou watched as Buck processed that statement, his mouth slowly started twitching at the corners until his smile covered his entire face. Grinning like an idiot Buck gathered Lou into his arms and said, "I love you too Lou." Just before he covered her mouth with his in the most passionate kiss Lou had ever received. Yes she most defiantly loved this man.

Outside, the others all grinned at each other before sneaking away to give the young couple some privacy, because from the way that kiss looked they were going to need it. Of course the others were right. It wasn't long until Buck was carrying Lou upstairs to the bedroom that Lou used when she wanted to act like a girl. There they declared their love for each other in a very physical way. Afterwards as they lay in each other's arms, Lou couldn't help but think how different love making with Buck was from Kid. While Kid had always been gentle, he wasn't too concern about whether or not Lou was completely pleased before he was. Buck on the other hand, had been gentle and caring, and he made sure that Lou's needs were satisfied before his. Cuddling closer to Buck, Lou kissed his bare chest, Buck's arm tightened around her. "Lou?" Buck asked softly. "Yes Buck?" Lou answered. "Will you marry me?" Lou raised herself up so she could look in Buck's face. She could see the fear of rejection written there. Buck had not known much kindness or love in his life. She knew he was afraid she would turn him away now. Leaning down she pressed her lips against his in a brief kiss. After which she whispered, "Yes." Buck pulled her down next to him and proceeded to love her all over again in response to her acceptance.

**A/N: Alright, they finally admitted it. Only one chapter to go. Hope everybody enjoyed this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Lou awoke in the arms of the man she loved. Smiling to herself she looked around and realized they were still in the main house. She knew that they were going to be ribbed all day from the guys about this little slumber party. Turning to Buck she gently woke him up. "Buck, wake up, its morning." Buck opened his eyes and slowly smiled at her when he took in her appearance. "Morning." He said with a grin, which quickly faded when he realized the exact same thing as Lou had just a few minutes ago. "Do you think we can sneak out of here without anybody noticing?" He asked really not waning to be teased by the guys. "Don't know, maybe, but they probably already have figured it out since we didn't go to the bunkhouse last night." Lou said grinning like an idiot. Buck grinned before rolling her back underneath him, "Well since we've already been found out, no point in hurrying is there." Lou laughed as Buck showered her with kisses.

Sometime later, they finally emerged from the main house Lou was dressed as a boy again, but Buck had to put the clothes he had worn last night back on. Looking around they didn't see anybody so they headed for the bunkhouse hoping that maybe Rachel had saved them some breakfast. They had no idea what time it was. Stepping into the bunkhouse they came face to face with the rest of their family and Emily, who appeared to be having lunch already. "Have a nice night Buck." Cody asked with a grin. Buck and Lou both flushed but sat down next to each other at the table. "Bout time you two joined us. I was fixin to send one of the boys over ta get ya." Teaspoon said. This caused them both to flush even more, because they know what they would have interrupted. Seeing the looks on their faces everybody around the table busted out laughing.

"Well Kid, looks like our little plan worked." Jimmy said. "Yeah. Although if I had known it was going to work so well I would have waited until tomorrow to put it into play, that way I wouldn't have had to take Lou's run this morning." Kid said elbowing Lou. "Sorry" she muttered. The two lovers were continually teased the rest of the meal. Until finally Buck spoke up, "Alright, already, yeah me and Lou are together, and yeah it's in thanks to all of ya'll but can we give the jokes a rest for a minute. I have something to say." "We were just teasing Buck, didn't mean no harm." Noah said. "I know, I just wanted to say something before everybody went about their business today." Buck told him. Ike hit the table to get his attention, "What is it Buck?" "Well thanks to all of ya'll, Lou and I finally told each other how we feel, which I know you all know already, but what you don't know is that I asked Lou to marry me and she said yes." Buck said looking at their friends. Lou smiled up at him.

There were several congratulations and black slaps and such after that little announcement. Now it was time for the last piece of Kid's plan. Ike looked over at his best friend and signed, "Let's make it a double wedding. You and Lou can get married with me and Emily." Buck was in shock. "Ike I can't do that, that is supposed to be yours and Emily's special day." Emily spoke up, "Buck we already talked about, Ike knew that if things worked out last night, you would ask Lou, we both really want you two to share it with us." Lou had looked confused by the conversation at first; she hadn't caught all of Ike's signs, now she understood. "If that is what you two really want than its ok with me, if it's alright with Buck?" Lou said to Ike and Emily. The others were waiting quietly to see if there was going to be a double wedding. Buck smiled, "I think that is a wonderful idea Ike. Teaspoon looks like you're going to be marrying two couples next Saturday." "Ain't never done that before, should be interesting." Teaspoon said.

After lunch, Lou, Emily, and Rachel headed into town while the boys did some chores. They had to find a dress for Lou to wear. Lou would rather have gone to another town to buy a dress since everybody thought she was a boy. Turns out everybody had pretty much figured out she was a girl a long time ago they just didn't say anything because it wasn't any of their business. Lou found the perfect dress. It was a soft white satin, overlaid with lace. It had a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. From the sleeves extended a lace sleeve that went to her wrists. While the dress had a sweetheart neckline, it actually had a lace bodice that went to her neck, with a dozen of pearl buttons up the back. She looked beautiful in it and could hardly wait for Buck to see her in it.

After returning to the station, Lou found her stuff moved inside the house on Teaspoon's orders. Until they were married, he didn't want Buck and Lou staying together. They all thought that was pretty funny considering he was in on the plan to get them alone together in the first place, but they didn't argue. Lou was not very happy about it, but there wasn't anything she could do. Besides she wouldn't be working as a rider anymore since the town knew she was a girl, but as it turned out none of them would be. The Pony Express was being shut down because of the telegraph had arrived.

* * *

><p>That Saturday Ike and Buck stood at the front of the small white church, waiting for their brides. Emily would go first since she and Ike had gotten engaged first. When she started up the aisle Buck thought she was beautiful and was very happy that his best friend and brother had found a girl like her. Ike's smile could not have been any bigger. Then it was Lou's turn to go down the aisle. While he thought Emily had been beautiful, Lou was breathtaking. He did not know how he had gotten so lucky. They wedding went by pretty quickly. Buck didn't remember half of it, all he could remember was Teaspoon telling him and Ike that they could kiss their brides. They both kissed their brides so thoroughly that the whole church started laughing. Breaking apart they were all flushed, but smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>After all the celebration there were bad times. The war was starting and their 'family' was going their separate ways. Cody joined the army as a scout, Noah wanted to join too but they wouldn't take him because he was black. Noah ended up getting killed when he tried to protect the abolitionist Rosemary Burke. His funeral was the last time they were all together. Jimmy left with Rosemary to go north and help the cause. Cody left with the army. Jessie ran off with his brother Frank to fight for the southern cause. Kid returned to Virginia to fight for the south. Ike, Lou, and Buck all stayed in Rock Creek. Ike and Emily took Buck and Lou on as partners in a horse ranching endeavor.<p>

A few months after they were married Teaspoon and Rachel tied the knot. It wasn't long before Emily gave birth to a son, they named Noah. Shortly thereafter word came that Kid had been killed in the war. Even though he wasn't buried there, they put up a cross for him next to Noah. It simply read Kid; to this day none of them knew his real name. When Lou gave Buck their first son, they named him Kid Rolling Thunder Cross. The small family slowly grew. Each child born was named after one of the members of their Pony Express family. Though while their family grew, their other family slowly died. After Kid passed, Teaspoon was the next to go; he died of a heart attack. They took care of Rachel; she was their 'mother' after all. Cody and Jimmy came for Teaspoons funeral. Jimmy was killed in 1876 when he was shot in the back while playing poker. That was a hard day for all of them. Buck and Ike added a cross for him as well. In 1882 word came of Jesse's death. Killed by a member of his own gang. Though he had turned his life to crime, he was still family. His cross went up as well. Rachel died shortly thereafter. She was buried next to Teaspoon. Emily died next leaving Ike to raise their children with the help of Buck and Lou. Cody died an old man in 1917. Lou, Buck, and Ike were the only ones left. Then the saddest day of her life was when she buried the love of her life. Neither she nor Ike was the same after that. Ike went first, leaving Lou all alone. Well not really, she was surrounded by her children, nieces and nephews, grandchildren, and even one great grandchild. When she died two years after her husband and a year after Ike, it was with a smile on her face. She was buried next to her husband and brothers. Their family was finally together again. Together to Ride another day.

The End

**A/N: Well that's it. Hope everybody enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Buck was always my favorite character followed closely by Ike. I have several more story ideas for Young Riders that I will be posting soon. Be on the look out for them if you enjoyed this one. Thanks to my faithful reviewer, at least I know you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
